Rise to Power
by MikoCatgirl
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, she's always had one ambition on her mind. World domination is a simple goal, isn't it?


The demons of the Netherworld, the humans on Earth, and the angels in Celestia, they had all been saved thanks to the efforts of her and her comrades, led by none other than Tyrant Valvatorez. Together, they managed to stop Judge Nemo and bring God's program, Fear the Great, to an end.

They had become heroes – no, legends that will be passed down to future generations. Things should have been different, but after returning to Hades, nothing seemed to change. Her friends continued to act as they always did. Fuka couldn't help but wonder if she was the only one that was truly excited about saving the world. Why had they returned to Hades anyway?

"Prinny Rule No. 1! You shall always include the word "dood" in every line you say!" Fuka had developed a habit of tuning Valvatorez out whenever he was in instructor mode, so it took her a moment to realize that he was speaking directly to her.

"Huh?" Fuka looked at him in surprise before quickly becoming annoyed. "You still haven't gotten tired of this? I keep telling you that I'm not a prinny! I'm just a normal girl!"

"We've already been through this, lass. We have the evidence and confession from both your father and your murderer. I promised you that I would educate you in the ways of the prinny! Now, Prinny Rule n-"

"I'm not dead!" This already common exchange had become more frequent between the two of them after returning to Hades, and it always ended with Fuka shouting the same line before running off.

Time continued to pass and Fuka kept questioning why they were still in Hades. Weren't they supposed to reform all of the Netherworld as well as Earth? As she watched her comrades, she could see that they had their own priorities to follow. Emizel and Desco spent their days training to become even stronger, the former to become a great demon and the latter to become a final boss. They even asked for her help in their training, saying she was the perfect person to spar against. At first, Fuka couldn't understand why. Sure, she had gotten strong, much stronger than she probably ever could on Earth, but these two demons should have outclassed her. Emizel was a talented mage with powers that she could never hope to obtain. Desco may have been created by humans, but she was stronger than most demons and even had lasers! Every time their sparring matches end, Fuka had to wonder how she always managed to beat them both.

Her other allies didn't do any fighting, but she was sure Fenrich was always plotting something while silently standing next to his master. Valvatorez was following through with his promise as a prinny instructor and was giving extra harsh treatment to a strangely familiar-looking prinny. Artina was always with those two. Fuka wasn't sure why the angel was still in Hades with them, but she certainly had a few guesses.

As Fuka observed her friends following through with their own promises and goals, Fuka recalled that she had ambitions of her own. Her former goal of becoming president, which was later changed to ruling over Earth, had been completely abandoned during their quest to save her former home. Now that everyone was busy working on their own dreams, it seemed as good a time as any to leave the Netherworld and take over Earth. So, taking only her wooden bat and her little sister, Desco, she left the demon world and returned to Earth.

* * *

><p>It was probably obvious to everyone except her, but taking over an entire planet was…difficult. The research facility her father had been working at had stopped receiving funding after Nemo's death, so her initial plan of raising a demon army was out of the question. She had spent years in the human world, plotting and scheming behind the scenes, only to have her plans fail in the end. Taking over the world was simply not possible for someone like her. It required craftiness, high intelligence, manipulation, knowledge of politics, and other skills that she simply didn't have.<p>

As she matured over the years she spent back on Earth, she realized just how futile her efforts were. Nemo had become the ruler of Earth through hundreds of years of plotting and manipulation. Did she really think she could just return here and start giving orders by swinging her bat around? She truly felt like a fool. The others had seen her leave that day, but none of them moved to stop her. They wanted her to realize first-hand how idiotic her dreams of conquest really were. They had probably expected her to return within a few weeks of departing, but she was too stubborn to give up back then. As she matured, she came to terms with a few things, the first of all being that she only had one true skill.

Power.

Although she had lost her first battle against Valvatorez shortly after arriving in the Netherworld, she had continued to grow stronger to the point where she could fight next to him as an equal. Even back on Earth, she continued to get stronger by destroying the killing machines her father's lab had created while also exterminating the demon clones. They had to get cleaned up somehow, right?

Another thing that she realized while on Earth was that she had truly died. She could no longer pretend that this was a dream after her father brought her to the cemetery where she was buried. She felt disturbingly unpleasant while gazing down at her own tombstone with her own name etched into it. Fuka wanted to say that it was shocking, but despite denying it for so long, she felt like she had already known. She had probably accepted it when they had confronted Des-X, but refused to admit it. Maybe she just didn't want to accept that she was a prinny and have to listen to a certain prinny instructor try and force her to end her statements with "dood". She could have simply hoped that she would one day wake up, but she quickly realized that wasn't true.

Fuka had been on Earth for years, but not once did she ever try and go back to her old life. She never went back to her home, she never tried to go back to school like a normal girl, nor did she ever contact any of her friends. It seemed like it would be pretty simple to just say she had been in a coma and return to her daily life, but she never even tried it. Fuka realized that being a normal girl was something she no longer wanted. As a normal girl, she had nothing that made her stand out above others. She wasn't popular, she wasn't on any sports teams, she wasn't rich, and she certainly didn't have the highest grades. As a demon, she at least had unique friends, a little sister, and an absurd amount of power. Why would she ever want to give that up to return to her boring school life?

Eventually, the day had come where she was forced to leave the human world and return to the Netherworld. She had committed an act that would haunt her for years – she had killed a human. She could try to justify it by saying that he was going to kill a little girl, but the fact remained that she had killed a man and ran away. She had forced hundreds, maybe even thousands of demons into submission, but this is the first time she had actually killed someone. Fuka now understood why Emizel was so hesitant about reaping his first soul and acting awkward for a while after it, even if the person he reaped was Judge Nemo. Part of her wondered if Des-X felt this way after killing her, but she already knew that the manmade demon felt no remorse for it.

After returning to the Netherworld with Desco by her side, she wasn't sure what she should do anymore. Taking over Earth had been impossible from the start, so she didn't want to go back to her former comrades after such a humiliating failure. Fuka had to wonder if they would even treat her any differently, and she realized that they would most likely act the same towards her. Fenrich might make more snarky comments about her being an idiot, but it was something she probably deserved. The others would behave as they always did, and she almost wanted to have to deal with Valvatorez trying to educate her in the ways of being a proper prinny.

_A prinny._

She had thought it was rather cruel that she was doomed to be a prinny just because of something she wished for as a child, even though the fallout of that wish had become something quite dangerous. It wasn't her fault that her father had taken things too far or that Nemo had stepped in and made a deal with him. Until now, she never thought she deserved to be a prinny, but after taking a life, that ridiculous hat seemed to fit her a little better.

While traversing through the Netherworld, walking through familiar territory, it seemed as if nothing had changed. She hadn't expected drastic changes in only a few years, but it didn't seem as if anything had changed at all. Trash from the human world still remained in large quantities, fear energy still wasn't pouring into the Netherworld like it should be, and that dumb ass Axel was still the president.

She couldn't fathom why a weak, useless moron like Axel was still president. Was it because no one else wanted to step up and take the title of president? No, that can't be it. If no one else, Emizel should have taken care of him by now. Well, just because she didn't understand it didn't mean there wasn't a reason. Emizel wasn't a genius, but he was certainly smarter than she was. He probably had some tactical reason for waiting, or maybe he simply wanted to become stronger before becoming president. Fuka didn't know why, but if no one else was going to step up and claim the title, she would do it herself.

* * *

><p>The fight against former-president Axel was embarrassingly one-sided. She knew he was weak, but she had no idea how pathetic he truly was. Desco didn't even have to lift a finger to help as the battle had ended before she could move. She was disappointed, but Fuka had lifted her spirits by telling her that final bosses shouldn't waste their time on such weaklings like Axel.<p>

President Fuka.

She liked that title. It looked much better than Prinny girl Fuka, at least in her eyes. It gave her a sense of accomplishment. She had failed to take over Earth, but she still completed her earlier goal of becoming the next Netherworld president. Fuka walked up to her new desk and sat in her new chair, wondering just how she would rule the Netherworld.

She remembered why she had originally wanted to become the president. Fuka had originally planned to improve the way Prinnies were treated, but now she no longer felt that way. Prinnies were sinners who were sent to the Netherworld to atone. If she were to improve the way prinnies were treated, it would only encourage humans to sin. She would end up bringing chaos to the human world, and that would only have a negative impact on the Netherworld.

Fuka laughed. She laughed hysterically loud to the point that Desco thought her sister had lost it. Maybe she had. Fuka wasn't sure anymore. It was just so amusing to her after looking back and realizing just how much of an idiot she was. There should be a limit to ignorance, right? She had always been spewing such nonsense in front of everyone. The others had called her an idiot so many times that she didn't even acknowledge how foolish she actually was. Fuka looked to the girl floating next to her.

"Desco, why have you been with me all this time? Wasn't your goal to become a final boss? Why did you follow me? Surely you've realized at some point that conquering Earth was impossible for me. Did you come with me because you felt obligated to as my sister?"

"That's not it." Desco shook her head. "Desco followed you because she believed that if anyone could take over the world, big sis could. Desco wanted to be there to support big sis. No one told Desco to do this and it wasn't out of obligation."

Fuka smiled. "I see. Well, as the next Netherworld president, it would be bad if I were to disappoint my little sister, right?" She said as she rose from her seat. "There's nothing I can do about Earth, but I rule the Netherworld now. I'll fix the damage Nemo, my father, and I have caused with our delusions and make the Netherworld better than ever!"

She had made that declaration in front of her sister proudly, but things can never be that simple. Riots broke out throughout the Netherworld, led by demons that refused to bow their heads to a prinny. Every time a riot started, Fuka and Desco set out to put an end to it with the only method they knew how – with force. Power was law in the Netherworld, and power was the one thing Fuka had. Every day she fought, she would get stronger. With each riot, she would crush them and become stronger, further solidifying her position of power.

Eventually, the demons began to bow before her strength, and she could finally start making changes. She sent the best demons she could find to Earth to make the humans fear the dark again. She used the craftiest demons she could find to counter the humans' methods of keeping the fear energy to themselves. She herself wasn't smart enough to think of a way, but once more intelligent demons knew the situation, she was sure they would be able to figure something out together. She would have liked to employ people like Valvatorez and Fenrich for this kind of job, but she couldn't bring herself to face them while the Netherworld was in turmoil under her rule. Somewhere inside her, she wanted to prove that she wasn't the same stupid child she was back when they first met.

* * *

><p>Change was slow at first, but the results of their effort were finally showing itself. Although it wasn't nearly as much fear energy as the Netherworld was once used to, it was a drastic improvement over the limited supply Hugo was once forced to have to accept. Fuka wasn't sure if the fear energy would ever be what it used to be, but she didn't even know how much that was since she wasn't even around at that time.<p>

While this was being dealt with, she had the large force of prinnies clean up the human waste that had been dumped in the Netherworld. Fuka had abandoned her plans of making this world a prinny paradise. The only thing she did for them was to pass a law that allowed prinnies to know the sins they have committed that led to them becoming a prinny. No one had ever told her why when she showed up and only found out through her adventures with her former comrades. She knew most prinnies wouldn't have that kind of opportunity, so she was at least able to do this much. Fuka didn't know if she was doing it for the prinnies or because she still saw the blood on her hands.

Even with the improvements she had made, riots seemed to break out even more once the fear energy started flowing properly. Even Fuka could deduce that they felt that the fear energy would make them strong enough to defeat their prinny president, not realizing that it only made her more powerful as well.

As her power continued to grow, the tale of the prinny president spread across the Netherworld and soon reached other Netherworlds. Fuka wished her fame hadn't spread that much. Demons and overlords from other Netherworlds entered her domain in order to test her strength for themselves. As they continued to challenge her, she became even stronger. The days when she was as weak as any other prinny seemed almost nostalgic to her now as she became strong enough to defeat overlords. Several of them decided to stick around and see the true extent of the prinny president's power. She was surprised to find out that some of them were even famous overlords, though she wouldn't know that she had only been dead for so long. The ones that stuck out the most were Laharl, Priere, and Mao, all of whom were the toughest among the demons that challenged her.

With her new comrades, the riots became less frequent and soon the entire Netherworld accepted their president, prinny or not. Everything went smoothly for a while, until Fuka received news of a new demon appearing. It was apparently causing havoc, which seemed strange since the other foreign demons had been almost completely ignored until now.

"No way." When they reached the new enemy, she could see the tension and fear in her allies. "This is impossible! Why is he here?" One of the overlords asked in panic.

"He must be pretty strong if even overlords fear him. Is he famous?" Fuka asked, turning to her allies.

"He's not just some famous overlord. He's _the_ Tyrant Baal! His strength is unreal!"

_A tyrant, huh?_ Fuka turned back to Baal and pointed her bat at him in defiance. "I don't care who he is. This is my Netherworld and I won't let any tyrants stand in my way!"

The battle against Tyrant Baal was the most difficult and frightening thing she had ever experienced. Her allies were right to fear him. He was a monster. But if he was a monster, what did that make her?

Tyrant Fuka Kazamatsuri.

She had led their group to victory. Even Desco was baffled by their victory, though she recovered quick enough to congratulate her big sis for defeating such a powerful enemy. Word of her battle spread throughout the entire Netherworld before she even returned to her office. The other overlords left after the battle, having seen that they were no match for such a devastatingly powerful demon. _From prinny to tyrant. They should write a book about me._

She was pulled out of her thoughts by an all-too-familiar voice. "Prinny Rule No. 1! You shall always include the word "dood" in every line you say!" Fuka looked up from her desk to see Valvatorez enter her office with Emizel and Fenrich flanking him on both sides and Artina and a familiar looking prinny following behind him.

"Well, well, well…it certainly has been a while, Tyrant Valzy." Fuka mused, rising from her seat and leaning against her desk. "Have you really come all this way to fulfill your role as a prinny instructor? You really should have set up an appointment."

"But big sis, you don't have a secretary." Desco spoke up.

"Oh, right." Fuka shrugged. "So what are you guys doing here? I doubt you came for pleasantries. If you guys had really missed me, you would have already come here by now, right?"

"I see you still have as much nerve as ever, whelp." Fenrich spoke up.

"I see you've still got the same temper as always, Fenrich. How is it possible for someone to get their fur so ruffled so easily?" Fuka asked, taunting the wolf. A few years ago, she would have been frightened by his anger, but now, she didn't feel the slightest bit of nervousness.

"I'll kill you." He glared at Fuka, but Desco moved in front of her sister.

"Desco won't let you hurt big sis." She defended her, but backed down when Fuka told her it was alright.

"That's enough, Fenrich." Valvatorez glanced to his servant, and then looked back at Fuka. "I've come here to fulfill my promise, lass. I _will_ instruct you properly."

"Of course you've come here to fulfill your promise, but what about the other promises you've made? Have you forgotten about your promise to reeducate all of the humans as well as the Netherworld? Weren't you going to make both worlds like Hades? Why did I have to take it upon myself to restore the Netherworld while you were off training prinnies? You've become a hypocrite, Valvatorez." Fuka glared down at the stunned vampire.

"Desco thinks that was a little harsh." Desco mumbled. Fuka sighed.

"What I said is true, isn't it? You've come here to fulfill a useless promise while ignoring one that is far more important. Dead or alive, awake or asleep, it doesn't even matter anymore. Whether I was before or not is irrelevant because now, I am not a prinny." Fuka removed her trademark hat and tossed it to the side. "I am Tyrant Fuka Kazamatsuri. In this Netherworld, my word is law. If you wish to change me back into a prinny, then defeat me and take away my title of Tyrant. Otherwise, get the hell out of my office."

She didn't want to speak to her former friends like this, but it couldn't be helped. The time she spent with the group before her is nothing more than a memory now. She is not the weak, airheaded prinny girl that they fought so many years ago. She is the president, ruler, and tyrant of this netherworld. Fuka refused to go back to being what she once was.

Valvatorez had recomposed himself and stood defiantly against Fuka's words. "Very well, lass, I accept your challenge! I shall remove your title of Tyrant and drag you back to Hades!"

The two tyrants, former allies and friends, rushed into battle on opposing sides. Some believe that this is the battle that truly sparked the beginning of Prinny War II, where the new tyrant joined with both old allies and new to once again save the world from destruction. That, however, is a story for another time.


End file.
